disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ant-Man (film)
Ant-Man is an American superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics characters, Henry Pym and Scott Lang. Produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, the film is the twelfth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Edgar Wright had been involved in the project as far back as 2006. He and Joe Cornish wrote the screenplay, while Wright was originally hired to also direct the film but left due to creative differences. In early June, Peyton Reed was then hired to replace Wright to direct the film. Ant-Man was released on July 17, 2015. Plot in 1989, the original Ant-Man Hank Pym resigns from S.H.I.E.L.D. after discovering that S.H.I.E.L.D. attempted to duplicate his size change technology; Pym believes the technology is dangerous and vows to hide it from the world. In the present day, several months after the events in Sokovia, master thief Scott Lang is released from prison. He rejoins his old cellmate, Luis, who tries to recruit Lang into his gang, but Lang wants to live an honest life. Lang, uninvited, visits his ex-wife Maggie's house for his daughter Cassie 's birthday party, where he finds that she is engaged to a cop, Paxton. Maggie agrees to allow visitation rights if Lang can straighten out his life. Pym pays a visit to his old company, Pym Technologies, where the current CEO and Pym's former protege, Darren Cross, reveals that he is aware that Pym was once Ant-Man, and hid the secrets of his size change technology. He goes on to unveil the Yellowjacket, an experimental size-changing suit that Cross believes will revolutionize warfare and espionage. Lang loses his job because of his criminal record, so he reluctantly agrees to go back to crime. Lang breaks into Pym's house and cracks the safe in the basement, only to find nothing but an old suit which he takes home. He tries on the suit and accidentally presses a button that makes him shrink to the size of an insect. Terrified by the experience, he returns to the house and replaces it, only to be arrested on his way out. Pym meets Lang in jail and smuggles the suit into Lang's cell to help him break out. Lang wakes up in Pym's house, where he meets Hank's daughter Hope, a senior executive at Pym Technologies Lab, and the estranged daughter of Pym. Despite their rocky relationship, she secretly spies on Cross for her father. Pym reveals that he manipulated Lang into stealing the suit; he wants Lang to become the new Ant-Man and steal the Yellowjacket technology from Cross. Pym and Hope train Lang to fight and to control ants. For his first mission, Lang steals a device from the Avengers' headquarters, where he gets into a scuffle with Falcon. Once Lang returns, Hank tells Hope the truth about the death of her mother, Janet: she was once Pym's counterpart, the Wasp , and sacrificed herself to disable a Russian nuclear missile, in the process disappearing into the quantum realm. Pym warns Lang that he could suffer a similar fate if he overrides his suit's safeguards. In his lab, Cross manages to safely shrink a lamb, thus mastering Pym Particles and therefore perfecting the Yellowjacket suit. Cross personally invites Pym to attend the official unveiling, meaning Lang must steal the Yellowjacket suit that night. Lang brings his gang in on the job and along with the assistance of a swarm of flying ants, Lang infiltrates the Pym Technologies building, sabotages the servers and plants explosives. When he attempts to steal the Yellowjacket suit, he instead is caught in a trap by Cross, who had anticipated the theft. Cross, having both the Yellowjacket and Ant-Man suits, plans to sell the technology to HYDRA. Lang manages to break out of the trap and kills the Hydra agents. As Cross escapes, the explosives go off, destroying Pym Technologies. Angered at the loss of his company, a berserk Cross dons the Yellowjacket suit and fights Lang. Lang traps Cross in a bug zapper, but is arrested by Paxton before he can destroy the suit. Cross holds Cassie hostage to lure Lang. Lang shrinks to subatomic size to penetrate Cross' suit and sabotage it. This causes Cross to shrink uncontrollably to nothingness. Lang returns to normal after tinkering with his suit's mechanism. In gratitude for Lang's heroism, Paxton covers for Lang to keep him out of prison. Seeing that Lang survived and returned from the quantum realm, Pym wonders if his wife is alive too. Luis then informs Scott that Falcon was looking for him. In a mid-credits scene, Hank shows Hope a prototype of a new Wasp costume, so Hope will become the new Wasp. In a post-credits scene, Falcon and Captain America have Bucky Barnes in their custody. After deciding not to inform Iron Man, Falcon states that he knows who to contact, meaning they will enlist Scott's help to undo Bucky's brainwashing. Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man: A superhero who can change size via an invented substance and can communicate with insects. *Michael Douglas as Dr. Hank Pym: A scientist who invents the technology that makes Ant-Man's transformation possible and the original Ant-Man. Douglas compared his decision to join a superhero film to his role in Behind the Candelabra saying, "Sometimes—like when they didn't see you for Liberace—you've got to shake them up a little bit and have some fun." *Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van Dyne: Hank Pym's daughter. *Abby Ryder Forston as Cassandra Lang: Scott Lang's daughter. *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket: A former protégé of Pym, who takes over Pym's company and acquire's Pym's technology to create the Yellowjacket suit. *Michael Peña as Luis, Lang's best friend and partner. *David Dastmalchian as Kurt, a member of Lang's crew *Tip "T.I." Harris as Dave, a member of Lang's crew. *Judy Greer as Maggie Lang, Lang's estranged ex-wife. *Bobby Cannavale as Paxton: A police officer who is engaged to Lang's ex-wife Maggie. *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Stan Lee as a bartender. *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Hayley Lovitt as Janet Van Dyne/Wasp *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America (uncredited) *Sebastian Stan as James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier (uncredited) Production Development Development of an Ant-Man film began as early as the late 1980s, when Ant-Man co-creator Stan Lee pitched the idea to New World Entertainment, Marvel Comics parent company at the time. However, Walt Disney Pictures was developing a film based on a similar concept, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, and although Ant-Man went into development, nothing came to fruition. In April 2006, Marvel Studios hired Edgar Wright to direct Ant-Man as part of the company's first slate of independently produced films, buoyed by a $525 million revolving film-financing facility. Wright also signed to co-write the screenplay, based on a comic book series about an electronics expert who can shrink to the size of an insect and communicate with ants via a telepathic / cybernetic helmet, with his writing partner Joe Cornish and to co-produce the film with his Big Talk Productions partner, Nira Park. At the 2006 San Diego Comic-Con International, Wright said he was intrigued by the story's high concept and character. Wright also stressed that the film will not be a spoof but an action-adventure with some comedic elements and would incorporate both the Henry Pym and Scott Lang incarnations of the character. In February 2007, Wright said that the project was in "a holding pattern" while the script was being revised. He also said that he had been doing research for the film, stating "Obviously I can't interview anyone that's got shrinking serum, but in terms of who the characters are though – yeah. Nanotechnology and all that." In March 2008, Wright reported that the first draft of the script had been completed and he was working on the second. In February 2010, Stan Lee tweeted that he met with Wright for lunch, writing "To make up for my previous grievous error, here's a little item that may have escaped you. Marvel is prepping a movie starring -- Ant-Man!". Lee continued, "I had lunch with the cool, young director Edgar Wright (Shaun of the Dead) and, as you'd imagine, we had fun discussing the tiny hero". Later in the week Wright told MTV News that there was no timetable for the film "Because that character isn't one of their biggest properties, it's not like a tentpole deadline ... It's more like me and Studios president Kevin Feige saying, 'Let's make a really good script.' We've always agreed on that — 'Let's make a good script that works, that's all about a great genre film, and that isn't necessarily relying on anything else' ". At the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con International, Wright said that his Ant-Man script is an origin story and would not fit in the chronology of the film The Avengers. In January 2011, Wright stated that he has resumed writing the script for the film following the conclusion of the international promotion for Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. In April 2011, screenwriter Joe Cornish said that he and Wright delivered the second draft of Ant-Man to Marvel. At the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con International, Wright said "Since February, we've done two drafts of the script, and we just handed in a third draft". In May 2012, Feige said that the project was "as close as it's ever been" while Wright teased the film by tweeting a pictogram of Ant-Man. In June 2012, Wright spent just under a week shooting footage for a reel that would be used to test out the potential look and tone of his movie, as well as to decide how convincing Ant-Man's powers look on screen. At the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International, Wright stated that Ant-Man would be happening and screened the test footage to the audience during the Marvel Studios panel. In October 2012, Marvel Studios and Disney scheduled the film for release on November 6, 2015. In January 2013, Feige stated that Ant-Man would be part of Phase Three of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In May 2013, Feige indicated that the screenplay needed to be modified in order to fit into the universe because the project had been in development before the first Iron Man film. Feige also stated that shooting was slated to begin sometime in 2014. In July 2013, Wright said that he and Cornish had completed the script for the film and that Marvel allowed him to delay its production so that he could complete The World's End. Casting is expected to begin towards the end of 2013. In August 2013 after Joss Whedon, director of The Avengers: Age of Ultron, announced that Henry Pym would not be Ultron's creator, Wright said Ultron was never a part of the story of Ant-Man. Wright elaborated, "Ultron was never in my script. Because even just to sort of set up what Ant-Man does is enough for one movie", and described Ant-Man as a stand-alone film. He said it will fit into to the larger continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, explaining that "It is pretty standalone in the way we're linking it to the others. I like to make it standalone because I think the premise of it needs time. I want to put the crazy premise of it into a real world, which is why I think Iron Man really works because it's a relatively simple universe; it's relatable. I definitely want to go into finding a streamlined format where you use the origin format to introduce the main character and further adventures can bring other people into it." Also in August, Wright stated that pre-production for Ant-Man would begin in October and filming would begin in 2014. On September 9, 2013, Disney moved the film's release date from November 6, 2015 to July 31, 2015. Pre-production In October 2013, Wright tweeted a photograph from the production of the June 2012 test reel with the caption, "Now I'm back in LA, it's high time to finish a little something I've been working on." Later in the month, Variety reported that Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Paul Rudd were front-runners being considered for the lead role. Gordon-Levitt responded to the report, saying, "There are always rumors. I talk a lot about my future projects, so if you haven't heard me talk about it, it means it's nothing but a rumor." Also in October, Kevin Feige stated that Ant-Man would be a "heist movie" and to expect a casting announcement for Hank Pym before the end of 2013. He also stated that production would be expected to begin in mid-2014. In November 2013, Feige confirmed that aspects of Eric O'Grady's Ant-Man would not be featured in the film. On May 23, 2014, it was announced that Wright had left the project due to creative differences. On June 7, 2014, it was announced that Peyton Reed would be directing, with Adam McKay helming the script. The film still remained on schedule for July 17, 2015. Sequel Reed said in June 2015 that he would be interested to do either a sequel or prequel if the original film does well.Ant-Man Director Peyton Reed Interested Doing Ant-Man Prequel About Hank Pym Douglas also said on July 10, 2015 that he would be interested to have his wife Catherine Zeta-Jones play Wasp in a follow-up.Catherine Zeta-Jones as The Wasp? Spoiler-filled Ant-Man chat with Michael Douglas and Peyton Reed Feige later said about Ant-Man 2: "We have what I think is a supercool idea for the next Ant-Man film, and if audiences want it, we'll find a place to do it."Interview: Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige on 'Ant-Man,' 'Doctor Strange' and More Additionally, Reed noted that there could be a standalone film which would possibly included the first film's original beginningAnt-Man Originally Had A Completely Different Opening SceneDastmalchian also mentioned that he has interest of reprising his role in a sequel.David Dastmalchian geeks out over 'Ant-Man' role The sequel was later confirmed on October 8, 2015, titled Ant-Man and the Wasp, and scheduled for release on July 6, 2018.Marvel Studios Phase 3 Update Gallery Videos Comics_History_101_Who_Is_Ant-Man? Ant-Man Debut Trailer - Fannotation 1st Full Look at Ant-Man - Marvel's Ant-Man Teaser Marvel's Ant-Man - Trailer 1 Marvel's Ant-Man - TV Spot 1 Marvel's Ant-Man - TV Spot 2 Marvel’s Ant-Man – TV Spot 3 Marvel's Ant-Man - TV Spot 4 Marvel's Ant-Man - TV Spot 5 Marvel’s Ant-Man – Clip 1 Marvel’s Ant-Man – Clip 2 Marvel’s Ant-Man – Clip 3 Marvel's "Ant-Man" - Clip 4 Trivia *The fight between Scott and Darren takes place on a Bachmann Industries train set for Thomas the Tank Engine. *While in the Pym Technologies building, Luis can be heard whistling the theme song of It's a Small World. External links * References Category:Marvel Studio films Category:2015 films Category:Films Category:Ant-Man Category:Live-action films Category:PG-13 rated films